headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 215
My name is Victoria Winters. Violent intent has many consequences - as those who discover who commit themselves to carry out such intentions. This man is prepared to do just that. Episode 215 was directed by John Sedwick and written by Malcolm Marmorstein. It was produced by Robert Costello with music composition by Robert Cobert. The episode first aired on ABC on April 24th, 1967. Synopsis talks with Maggie Evans.]] Jason McGuire arrives at the Blue Whale and finds Burke Devlin there. He hasn't seen Burke since the night Willie and he got into a fist fight. Burke grills McGuire about Willie's whereabouts. Jason has no more an idea where Willie is than anybody else. Burke thinks Jason is covering for him. Meanwhile, Joe Haskell arrives and sits at a table with Maggie Evans. Burke joins them after finishing his conversation with Jason. Joe is upset because he has just learned that one of his uncle's prized calves has been viciously killed. It's body was found completely drained of blood. To the shock of everyone around – Willie Loomis stumbles into the Blue Whale. He is a complete shell of a man and actively avoids everyone around him. Burke approaches Willie and warns him about remaining in town. Willie shrinks away from him, refusing to get into any trouble with Burke. Jason approaches Willie and questions him on where he's been. He notices that the sleeve of Willie's shirt is stained with blood. Willie refuses to answer any more of Jason's inquiries. Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode is featured on the VHS Dark Shadows Collector's Series (Volume 43) and disk one of the DVD Dark Shadows Collection, Volume 1. * This episode takes place only a few days after the events from episodes 210-212. * Bob O'Connell is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Alexandra Moltke provides the opening voiceover, but otherwise does not appear in this episode. * The setting for this episode takes place entirely at the Blue Whale. This is one of the few episodes of the series that does not take place, at least in part, at Collinwood or at the Old House. * This is one of the few episodes of the series that does not involve any member of the Collins family. Allusions * Willie Loomis left his cigarette butt on the coffin inside the Collins Family Mausoleum in episode 210. * Barnabas Collins is the vampire responsible for killing the calf belonging to Joe Haskell's uncle. * Willie got into a fist fight with Burke Devlin at the Blue Whale in episode 209. * The money that Jason tries to give to Willie is what he gained by extorting Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. Bloopers * Mitchell Ryan has a few pregnant pauses in his dialogue as he tries to remember his lines. Quotes * Jason McGuire: I know it was you Willie. You have a habit of leaving your cigarette butts on the edges of things. See also External Links * * Episode 215 at the Dark Shadows Wiki ---- Category:1967 television episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Chronologized